


Wet tongue, Long fingers, Sweet cries.

by HavrilHirtop



Series: Sparks fly; burning passion; smoldering gazes. [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Daddy Kink, Dominant Eren Yeager, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavrilHirtop/pseuds/HavrilHirtop
Summary: In which Eren took charge of Levi's sweet ass, with his wet tongue, long fingers and eager manhood. (Hint: Levi came twice).





	Wet tongue, Long fingers, Sweet cries.

"And what do you suggest that we shall do to solve... That?"

Levi was smirking, but Eren could see quivers at the corner of the man's beautiful lips, hence knowing that Levi was nervous. Nervous, yet still challenging Eren into uttering what he desired.

"I believe..." Eren enunciated slowly and deliberately, "that we should fuck. You know, to get rid of this." He wiggled his eyebrows at the tent he had been pitching, knowing full well that Levi understood him.

"Oh? And?" Levi pressed, willing Eren to elucidate further, his cheeks heating up against his will.

"You could ride me," Eren's lips quirked, his cerulean orbs glinting with lust, "spread yourself open with those long fingers of yours while I enjoy the play before watching your lust-ridden face as you take my cock in. Or... should I lick you open? Your cries would be so sinfu-" Eren's words came to a stop, because Levi had vaulted over the table between them and halted him with his hot, moist lips.

The kiss was... _Perfect_.

Hot, _passionate_ and **_wantonly_ _wet_**.

"You..." Levi panted between each devouring kiss, "would bed me."

It wasn't a question, and Eren replied with a squeeze on the raven's ass cheeks, cupping those round, glorious beauty that Eren was so hungrily after. "Come to my room." Levi murmured, grounding his groin against Eren's thigh, "the dining area provide no oil for... Lubrication." His face went crimson , and he planted his lips on the brat's as to distract him. Eren grinned against the raven's mouth, nibbling a little before they separated, both scrambled messily toward Levi's bedroom. Then Eren ripped Levi's top away before clashing against him in the form of groping hands, wet tongue and fiery kisses on lips and neck, setting Levi's vocal cord into crying out melodious moaning, groaning and loud panting. The raven threw his head back when Eren mouthed at his perking nipple against his clothing, and Eren couldn't help but to think how _beautiful_ Levi is.

"Strip for me, Levi." Eren smirked before pressing his mouth against the said man's ear. "Get naked and be mine."

"As y-you wish." Levi let slipped a stammer as he felt Eren's slick tongue toying with one of his nipples, giving it small flicks and some nice, long rubs. Within seconds of Eren releasing his abused nub, Levi's pants were scattered onto the floor, cleanliness and tidiness be damned. His fingers were already looped around his boxers when Eren kneed down all of a sudden, stopping him.

"Eager, aren't you?" Eren chuckled before leaning in, mouthing on the fabric of said boxers. Then, Eren dragged that intruding boxers down painfully slowly, creating too much yet insufficient friction that had Levi gritting his teeth, going all, "ha... Fu-fuck you-" And when Eren's lips were on his heavy, leaking cock, giving the tip small, teasing sucks, Levi's knees finally buckled. He ended up sprawling across the edge of his bed, thighs spread wide on their own accord, back arched from the overwhelming stimulation while lips opened in one long, silent scream.

"Does it feels good?" Eren asked, his muffled words and the vibrations they caused alit Levi's nerves on fire.

"Can't..." Levi panted, "you se- ahhnnn..." He pushed his head upward, and was rewarded with the full view of the brat deep-throating his manhood. Eren swallowed, and Levi threw his head back, his screams no longer silenced- and Eren took pride in being the one who unravel the untouchable king.

"Where's the oil?" Eren fumbled around, giving Levi time to recover, and found it in the first drawer of the cabinet the raven pointed shakily at. "That loud..." Eren mused, popping the bottle open before slicking his fingers wet. "I wonder how vocal can you be with these-" he wiggled his oily fingers before Levi's blushing face, "inside that lovely ass of yours..." Levi bit his lips, willing himself not to let lose a whimper when he felt one long finger sliding up in between his ass cheeks, pass his sensitive entrance and under his balls.

"F-faster already, bra- fuck!" Levi cried out, and Eren watched him shuddering with dark, hooded eyes as he pressed fingers against the raven's perineum. "I would, but teasing you is half the fun," The brunette grinned, and Levi was sure that Eren must be a S. Stupid shit with stubborn sadistic-streak. Levi was still thinking about all sort of 's' words when Eren grabbed him by his ankles and pulled him up, manhandling him such that he was sitting astride Eren's broad, tanned shoulders, and his ass directly in front of the brunette's face.

"What do y- no- wait, Eren wait it's dirt-" Then Levi wailed out loudly, his hands grappling for purchase among his bed sheet, for Eren' tongue had breached his hole and was now moving. “You... Ahnn..." Levi panted, eyes pressed shut tightly. Describing the brat's tongue as merely skillful would be an _understatement_ ; the way Eren pried Levi's entrance apart, licking his way in fucking slowly, feeling about Levi's sensitive walls... _It's not skillful, it's **terrifying**_ **,** **_criminally smashing good_**. All the raven could manage was to pinch his lips close, but somehow the room was filled with resounding muffled groans and moans and sometimes, dampened (manly-ish) screams of overwhelming pleasure.

The brat was not helping either, for Levi could feel hands spreading his cheeks further apart and tongue that attempted to delve _deeper_ into his ass, which were definitely not aiding him in silencing his... Admittedly, rather unmanly sounds. "N-no Eren! Ah... No- wait I'm gon- nggn.. Gonna cu-m..." He was _pleading_ , for he could feel the fire burning low in his gut, his second orgasm coiling, tensing and really, the raven feared that he could not get it up again to provide Eren the same pleasure he was given. His grips _tore_ through his crumpled bedsheets, not unlike how his orgasmic scream ** _tore_ ** through his closed lips, and Eren licked his lips, a smug look on his face.

"Y-you... Little fucker..." Levi could only pant while his cock remained hard and throbbing, because Eren had squeezed his hand around its base.

" _As if I would let you go so easily, Levi..._ " Eren smirked and winked.

"Look at you..." Eren crooned, his voice silky with unsaid mirth, "all spread out for me..." He dipped two of his oily fingers into the gasping entrance, effortlessly drawing out stuttered breaths from the smaller man before him. "How do you like it? How would you prefer me to fuck you?" Eren pistoned the digits slowly, soon adding another finger into the mix, all the while his eyes stayed fixed on the raven's broken façade.

Then Levi mewled out a soft yet impatient "j-just fuck me already", and Eren's self control shattered into million pieces, not unlike broken glass. With a light, wet sound, Eren's fingers were out and he pounced on top of Levi, planting wet, suckling kisses onto the raven's pale neck with an indescribable desperation. "You..." Eren muttered lowly, " _make me go crazy..._ " He teased Levi with gentle rocking, which rubbed their dripping cocks in the best of all ways, and Levi could not prevent his whimpers from slipping out of his lips.

"Er-Eren..." The raven pleaded, his dignity going down the drain, "please. Fuc-k you're a b-brat but _please_... G-give it to me..." He emphasized his point by spreading his thighs impossibly wide, shaky fingers from both hands stretching and putting his opened ass on a full, lewd display. Fuck, if Levi was going do this, he might as well go all out. Which was why, Eren later gasped and bit down onto Levi's neck before he lined his manhood against Levi's waiting hole, for the raven had shamelessly begged, "I- I _want your cock, **daddy**..._ "

"Ye-es..." Eren groaned, his voice trembling, "daddy will give it to you..." Then Levi let out a tiny, delirious squeal, whimpering a litany of "s- so big, Ere-daddy's cock i-is so big..." as Eren pushed his manhood in slowly, always gentle and mindful of the raven's wellbeing.

"So f-ful- ah! Ahnn..." Levi could feel his hole being stretched, could feel the hard, pulsing cock inside him, could feel it resting against his fucking prostrate, denying him all but the barest whisper of pleasure. Eren towered over Levi's trembling status, fanning moist heat over the raven's blushing neck as he fought to remain motionless, and the said raven could not help taking a little revenge. Levi squeezed his bottom a little, and the result was instantaneous. "L-Levi..." Eren's back arched, his wanton groans sent the said man's heart into splutters while his cock was being judged more firmly against the raven's sweet spot.

"Move al- ah! Y-you... Just f-fuckin--" Eren obeyed, and his first thrust had Levi seeing stars.

"Jackpot, eh?" The brat smirked, but Levi chose to ignore him in favour of wiggling his hips, seeking for more. _More_ of Eren, of his cock, _more_ of everything he was being offered. Then Eren proceeded to jackhammer into him, and all the raven could do then was to hang onto Eren's hard shoulders while strings of explicit wailings spilling out from his own swollen lips.

"E-eren... Ah! Ahh- harder! Fas- faster!" The brunette straightened and hitched Levi's left leg up into his shoulder, his manhood now sinking deeper into Levi this way, drawing out louder cries.

"Levi..." Eren felt as if he were drunk; every frantic huff, _every_ desperate groan and kneeing cries were for him, _for him alone_ , and the fact that Levi chose to let him hear sent the brunette into an euphoric high. "L-Lev--" Eren's aims were true, and they shook the said man to the very core, washing torrents of sharp, sensual gratification.

"You're mine..." Eren punctuated his every word with a single snap of his hips, soaking in the rare view of the raven's jumbled up hair and sweat-slicked body. "I..." He allowed his left hand to join the frenzied play, stroking Levi's abused manhood in sync with his thrusts, "w-will make you come so hard, tha- haah... you would be feeling my cock in your ass for days..."

That did it; those words acted as a catalyst, and Levi simply _couldn't_ stop his back from curving and his tears from spilling over, feeling his semen drawing patterns on Eren's hand. His orgasmic screams of Eren's name, however, were the epitome of _perfect goodness_ , and Eren couldn't stop his lopsided grin from surfacing onto his lips. "You're such a good boy, Levi." His words were purred out, and he finally released his load into the raven's clenching, waiting hole, filing him up. " _S-so good_ for me..." He collapsed onto Levi, shifting such that his head was resting on the cushion beside his head, both gasping for breath to clear their muddled minds.

"That..." The raven muttered, "...we should do that again."

Smirking, Eren replied,

" _ **Absolutely.**_ " 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wanted to end with them continue frickle frackling but I also want them to cuddle and sleep together like some cutiepies so I end it here for you guys to imagine what they do afterward. (Un-betad)
> 
> Also, stay with me for a while longer and listen to what I have to say, pumpkins. C:
> 
> Do...
> 
> 1) Be kind to everyone, may they be shippers, haters or non-shippers. 
> 
> 2) Be kind to everyone, may you be in Instagram, Twitter, Facebook or Tumblr.
> 
> 3) Be kind to everyone, and by 'kind' I mean: always polite, understanding and never insulting.
> 
> Because everyone has a heart, and don't be the one to break them; if everyone look out for each other, us shippers can ship our pairings in harmony. <3 (Even Isayama sensei.)
> 
> Good day to everyone~ #ReduceEreriHate. My instargram: @Stop.Ereri.Hating (changing name soon).


End file.
